


Reminiscence

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic, post-Reichenbach Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The years did not dull Watson's dread of the sound of relentless rushing water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #16 (Viewer's Choice--Lighthouse) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Viewer's Choice: Use one of the following pictures as the inspiration for today's entry (or if you're really brave, use both!)

On the coastline, Watson stared straight ahead and endeavored to wear a stoic expression at the awesome spectacle in front of him. He gave up the attempt after only a minute.

The years did not dull his dread of the sound of relentless rushing water. The fierce waves crashed again and again, and assaulted the old lighthouse like a battering ram wielded by an implacable invading army. It was overwhelming, terrible and beautiful, just like that cataract had been...

Watson began to shiver, and wished he could blame doing so on the numbing ocean wind. He suddenly felt a gloved hand on his shoulder, gentle yet firm. He matched eyes with his friend and mutual understanding blossomed underneath their companionable silence. Holmes understood; he was going through the same roil of painful memories.

At least now they did not have to do so alone.

Watson gave his friend a determined look, which was then mirrored by Holmes.

They had a case to investigate.


End file.
